Saving Me
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: During Advent Children. Vincent saves both Elena and Tseng from being tortured by Kadaj’s gang. Elena, on first sight, starts to have feelings for Vincent, but what about Tseng? MF. ElenaTseng, ElenaVincent.
1. The Cave

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Vincent saves both Elena and Tseng from being tortured by Kadaj's gang. Elena, on first sight, starts to have feelings for Vincent, but what about Tseng?

**A/N:** I decided to write a male/female story, since I've been writing a lot of yaoi lately. I hope you enjoy this story, and I also hope you review and tell me what you think. Anyway, here it is…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saving Me:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter One: The Cave:**

A young blonde woman rushed down the hall of the Golden Saucer. She was panting heavily. She dreaded running, but at the moment she had to. She saw the Shinra label plastered all over of the hall walls.

Once she entered the bar of the arcade place, she stopped to take a breather. Fixing her clothes, she started to look around the room. There wasn't that many people, so she figured that she would find who she looking for with ease. After a couple of minutes of searching, she grew frantic.

They were supposed to be here! We were supposed to have the meeting here!

"Good to see you're late again, Elena", a voice said behind her.

She jumped and turned around only to see a man with long, black hair and what appeared to be a tilak in the middle of his forehead. She frowned at him and pushed him away playfully before stomping her foot down in anger.

"It's not my fault, Tseng! I came all the way from drinking-", she cut herself off as she blushed. "Um…oops…forget I said anything".

He chuckled, "Rufus is over there if you were looking for him".

The black-haired man pointed over to the far right corner in the back of the bar, and the blonde sighed, "Oh…".

She felt really stupid now, and the black-haired man smiled, reaching his hand out to her, "Would you like me to take you over to him?".

She smiled at the charming man, putting her hand on his, "Yes, I would".

Tseng returned the smile, and together, they walked over to the impatient blonde man who was sitting at a booth, tapping his foot angrily. He was flicking his wrist around, shaking the liquid in the glass he had in his hand.

Once the black-haired man and the blonde woman stood in front of him, he instantly snapped his attention from the glass to glare at the two. Seeing that it was only Tseng and Elena, he replaced the scowl on his face with a smirk.

"Oh, it's only you two. Take a seat", he said as he pointed to the other side of the booth.

Tseng nodded and sat Elena down first before he sat down beside her. Elena's brown eyes tried not to stare into the sinister blue eyes of the current president of Shinra. The blonde man spared the duo two brief glances before opening his mouth to speak.

"Now that we're all here", he began, giving Elena another brief glance, "we can talk about the rumors of the resurrected Sephiroth".

"But, sir, those were only started by travelers who were just passing by", Tseng said.

"All the more to believe them, and besides, those are the only people who had ever come in contact with the cave", the blonde said.

It was kind of quiet to Elena, but then it hit her…

"Excuse me, Rufus...sir, where's Reno and Rude?", she asked.

"They already know of the mission", the blonde man, named Rufus, answered.

"What mission?", she asked.

"You four are to go to the Northern Cave and investigate", he answered.

"May I ask when, sir?", Tseng asked.

"Tomorrow…", the blonde man answered. "Meet Reno and Rude here. They'll have the helicopter".

"Yes, sir…", Tseng and Elena said in unison.

They departed with the blonde man who stayed to continue drinking his alcohol. Outside, Tseng walked Elena to her car. The blonde woman really liked the black-haired man, and she could tell that something was troubling him as he opened her car door for her (after she unlocked it).

"What's the matter?", she asked.

"I just have a feeling that if the rumors are true then we're going to be in…big trouble", Tseng answered as he let her in and closed the door for her.

She nodded and waited until the black-haired man pulled away from the car before she drove off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elena got up earlier and went to Golden Saucer again like Rufus Shinra instructed. She met up with Tseng who was just about to enter the amusement place. He smiled when he saw it was her and opened the door for her. They went in together, and the blonde was the first to bump into a rushing red-haired man.

"Hey, watch it, yo!", he yelled.

The man took a step back and instantly saw that it was Elena and Tseng who he made the smart comment to. Gulping, he nervously itched the back of his mess of red hair and looked at them reassuringly.

"Hey, Tseng…Elena, ready to go into the chopper?", Reno asked.

"That's why we're here", Elena said.

"Well, its right in the back, yo", Reno said as he turned his back to them and started walking away.

Tseng nodded and followed the red head along with Elena. They exited the amusement place and found that the lanky red head was telling the truth. The helicopter was indeed in the back, and it was up and running. They saw a bald-headed man in front of it, waving at them.

"Hey, it's Rude!", Elena pointed out as they approached the bald-headed man.

"The chopper is ready", the man explained as he opened the chopper door for Elena and Tseng.

Tseng let Elena go in first before he turned to Reno and Rude, "Reno, you can fly it".

"Aw…why me, yo?", Reno sighed.

"Because I said so", Tseng said sternly.

Reno sighed again before running over to the pilot's side of the helicopter. Rude hopped in the passenger's seat, and Tseng and Elena buckled in. They were very close to each other just like they were the other day.

Elena sighed uncomfortably and forced herself not to stare at Tseng as he prepared their weapons. She was confused as to why she even started liking their black-haired leader. Sure he was polite and nice to her, and he was very handsome in her eyes, but what was it really?

Reno raised the chopper in the air while Rude closed his door. They buckled in, and Reno headed north…in the direction of the Northern Crater. Tseng had finished preparing their four guns, loading it full of bullets after around five minutes during their flight.

Elena started playing with her fingers, trying to focus on them and the mission ahead of them instead of watching Tseng busy himself with the weapons. His black eyes were glued onto the weapons, and finally, she couldn't help but watch so she did.

Tseng felt eyes on him and turned his head to see Elena watching him. He saw that she had a slightly nervous look on her face. Was she nervous about the mission? Or was she just nervous being so close to him?

"What's the matter, Elena? You look troubled", he began as he went back loading up the other types of weapons.

"It's just…what if Sephiroth is really alive again?", Elena asked, feeling shivers go up and down her spine.

That's not what she was really bothered about though…

Tseng sighed, "Well…we'll just have to fight him off then".

"Ha, you know he'll kill us easily!", Reno butted in.

Tseng scoffed and handed Elena a gun. He reached down and grabbed two guns, handing them to Reno and Rude. He picked up the fourth gun and put it on his lap. He looked at Elena who put the gun he handed to her in between them.

He sighed, wishing he could tell her how he really felt. He liked the blonde very much. The blonde had actually made him take his mind off Aerith Gainsborough, the woman he had known since she was little and also who he had loved. The only reason he could come up with for not telling Elena his feelings is that he was the leader of the Turks. Being the leader of the Turks was** not** an easy job at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Northern Crater. The place where Sephiroth was encased in a crystal of mako. Elena looked down upon it, just wondering what good or bad experiences awaited her and the other Turks inside. Reno lowered the chopper down into the huge snow-covered crater. It was very foggy, and the red head could barely see anything so he stopped the helicopter. It began hovering in place.

"What's the matter, Reno?", Tseng asked.

"I can't see a damn thing, yo! I'm not about to wreck the chopper and get us stranded here", Reno answered.

"How about me, Tseng, and Rude go in?", Elena perked up and asked eagerly.

"Uh…about that…", Reno began, chuckling nervously.

"Reno, doesn't know how to read anything up here, so I'm going to stay up here and help", Rude finished for him.

"But I do know how to communicate to you guys through the headphones AND I know how to steer the chopper", Reno said, trying to make himself look smart.

"Alright…Elena and I will go. You guys stay here", Tseng said as he opened the chopper door near him.

He reached back and grabbed Elena's hand firmly as he leaned forward and pulled down the ladder on the side of the chopper. It fell down, and he put the blonde woman in his lap as he lowered her down onto the ladder.

Elena felt her cheeks turn a light pink as she brushed against Tseng. She finally got a hold of the ladder, and that's when the black-haired leader let go. Her brown eyes connected with his worried black ones.

"Reno, the chopper better still be here when we get back!", she cried as she began climbing down.

"You bet it will be, yo!", Reno replied.

Elena nodded and continued to climb. Tseng soon joined her, looking down to see if she was okay. It was hard to see through the fog, but they continued down the ladder. Elena closed her eyes and decided to use her sense of touch to get down to the ground.

Tseng mimicked her, and when Elena reached the end of the ladder, her foot tapped on the rocky ground. Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw the beautiful light blue entrance of the Northern Cave.

She hopped down, and the black-haired leader followed her, opening his eyes as well. She observed the pretty blue, green, and gray stones that connected with the light blue wall of rock that made up the entrance. It was glimmering with an awkward light. Tseng was the first to pull out his gun. He cocked it, preparing for what was inside, and started walking towards the entrance.

"Come on, Elena. We have a lot of work to do", he said.

The blonde woman nodded and copied the black-haired man by cocking her gun and following him. Above them, Reno and Rude were just sitting there, and Reno was making sure that the chopper stayed afloat. He heard a loud beeping noise and jumped.

"What's that?" Reno cried.

Rude looked down and noticed the phone attached to Reno's hip was flashing, "Your cell phone".

Reno chuckled and ripped the phone out of its pocket and removed the headphones from his ears, "I thought there was something wrong with the chopper, yo".

He put the phone to his ear and pressed the button, "Hello?".

"Reno, it's Rufus. Tell Tseng and Elena that they need to get Jenova's head", he heard the blonde president say on the other line.

"Alrighty, boss, but why do we need Jenova's head, yo?", the red head asked.

"Just get it. The planet will be in danger if you don't", the blonde growled before hanging up.

"Alright…", Reno sighed as he hung up the phone and put it back.

"Who was that?", Rude asked.

"The boss…he says to tell Elena and Tseng to get Jenova's head", Reno answered.

"Why?", he asked.

"Who knows?", Reno replied. "Now press the button that'll let me speak to them, yo".

Rude smirked and shook his head. He leaned over to where the red head's mouth piece was and tapped it. He leaned back in his seat as the red head sighed stupidly. Reno felt more retarded now as he grabbed the mouthpiece and positioned it near his mouth.

"Thanks…", he said to Rude. "Elena? Tseng?".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tseng heard static from the small earpiece he had over his head. He and Elena were already inside of the cave, seeing nothing but bright blue rocky walls and blue, green, and gray rocks below them. Tseng tapped the little earpiece, trying to make the static go away.

"Tseng…Elena….you guys there, yo", they heard Reno's voice call to them.

"Yeah, we're here", Tseng muttered into the mouth piece.

Elena stood beside Tseng and yelled, "What do you guys want?".

"Rufus wants you guys to get Jenova's head, yo", Reno answered, sneering at Elena's comment.

Elena saw a flash of silver go by and broke away from Tseng to after it. Tseng wondered where she was going and followed. He kept the mouthpiece near his mouth. He could hear Reno humming to himself even though it was almost silenced by the loud static that rose again.

"Why does he want us to get her head for?", Tseng asked in the mouthpiece.

"Don't know…he didn't say before he just hung up, yo", Reno answered.

Elena saw two more blurs of silver fly past her to her left, and she cut the corner, running after the blurs. One of them was encased in a light blue aura that almost matched the walls. The blonde saw both silver blurs cut two more corners both in opposite directions.

Raising a blond eyebrow, she continued forward. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that Tseng was following without even having to turn around. Ahead of her she saw a single huge mako crystal that seemed broken, and she wanted to check it out. She walked up the set of steps in front of her and gasped at the sight that she saw by the crystallized mako.

"Tseng, look at this!", she said as she pointed to the object that caused her astonishment.

Tseng soon came behind her and looked at the object she was pointing at. He saw, with his very eyes, what looked like the remains of a head. It wasn't just anyone's head. It was Jenova's head. His face twisted with disgust at how horribly disfigured it looked.

"Pay dirt…", he muttered.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?", Elena said.

There was a green liquid protruding from the head, and both eye balls were gone. The calamity's white skin was almost completely covered by white hair, and the part where her neck was cut off was a dirty and crusty black.

The duo heard swishing sounds behind them, and they turned around to find the same blurs of silver that Elena saw before again. Elena was about to follow them again before Tseng grabbed her arm, jerking her back by his side. She sighed and reached down to grab the head by its hair.

"Who cares? Just get the damn thing…", Tseng heard Reno muttered on the other line.

Tseng rolled his eyes and put the mouthpiece near his mouth to say, "Reno, the chopper".

The black-haired leader felt a wave of uneasiness pass through him, and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He heard the red head reply to his command with a yes and knew they had to get out of here soon.

He grabbed Elena's hand and dragged the blonde woman with him as he started running towards the direction they came from. As they turned the first corner, three silver blurs appeared before them. They stopped, and Tseng and Elena saw three young men with varied lengths of silver hair and bright emerald eyes.

Reno pulled the chopper above them. The red head was glad that he found the two of them and found an opening in the fog to lower the chopper in. Reno slid down the ladder as Rude took control of the chopper.

The three silver-haired men smirked at Tseng and Elena. Tseng stood in front of Elena protectively as he pointed his loaded gun to them. The youngest looking one stepped forward.

"Is there a reason you have Mother's head?", he snarled angrily.

He threw his hand behind him, and the young man with the longest silver hair pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. The man with the shortest hair lifted his arm, and Tseng and Elena saw that he had a white metallic weapon on his arm. It was different from any weapon they've seen before.

"Who are you?", Elena said as she pushed herself out of Tseng's protection zone a little bit.

"Even if we told you, that still wouldn't explain why you have our Mother's head", the silver-haired man with the gun said.

His voice scared the blonde woman.

"Now return Mother's head or we'll shoot!", the short silver-haired man threatened.

Tseng would've laughed had the silver-haired man with the gun not shot at their feet twice as a warning. The black-haired man stumbled backwards, and the blonde woman held him up on his feet. She looked above her and saw the ladder fall down beside her. She saw Reno climbing down through the fog.

"Reno, hurry!", she cried.

"Whoa…", the black-haired leader said as the silver-haired boy shot at his feet again.

The stench of the head was starting to bother Elena now. She wondered why it was bothering her now when it didn't bother her at all when she picked it up. She watched as Tseng got angry and shot at the silver-haired boys.

All three of them dodged the bullets and dashed towards the black-haired man who continued to shoot at them then. She looked back up the ladder and saw that the red head was right by her.

"Reno", she called and handed him the head before going back to Tseng who was having a hard time dodging all of the short-haired man and the medium-length haired male's attacks.

Reno looked at the silver-haired boys and said, "Who the hell is that?".

The long-haired boy cocked his gun as he aimed it at Tseng who was still busy shooting at the other boys. Elena saw this and jumped in front of Tseng as the boy pulled the trigger. It hit her right in the stomach, and she fell in the very shocked Tseng's arms.

"Elena!", he cried.

"Go! Get out!", she said to both Reno and Tseng.

"I won't leave you…", Tseng muttered.

Tseng growled and began fending off the boy's with a series of bullets. The silver-haired boys stood their ground, and they didn't even notice when Reno fled with Jenova's head until the end. The long-haired boy started shooting at the red head, which made him climb faster.

"Damn it…", he muttered, wishing that he could've saved his fellow Turks.

He climbed all the way up, and Rude helped him into the chopper. Rude almost shrieked at the thing that was in Reno's lap. The red head ignored the bald-headed man as he started the helicopter.

"Where's Elena and Tseng?", Rude asked.

"We have to leave, yo. There are three silver-haired boys in there that are after this", Reno answered as he helped Rude lifted the ladder.

"Oh…", Rude said as he shut the door.

Reno mimicked Rude and shut his door as he took off into the sky. He prayed that Tseng and Elena would be okay. He felt a wave of guilt and cowardliness pass through him after leaving the two like that.

Elena was bleeding from the wound heavily, but she weakly pulled out her gun and help Tseng by fending off their attacks. The youngest one let out an irritated growl, and in a blink of an eye, he knocked Elena's gun from her hands. Tseng put his gun to the boy's head, but before he could shoot, the boy disappeared.

"Yazoo, let's get them", the youngest one cried to the longed-haired one.

The longed-haired one, named Yazoo, shot Tseng in his leg as he tried to reload his gun with bullets that he had in his pockets. The black-haired man hissed and clutched his leg where the bullet went through.

Getting them while they were down, the short-haired one disappeared and reappeared behind them, sticking his pointed weapon into the black-haired man's back. He launched the points of his weapon into the other man's back, sending waves of electricity down his spine literally.

Tseng grunted as the silver-haired boy that attacked him lifted him by the weapon and threw him into Yazoo's arms. Elena cried out Tseng's name as she crawled over to her gun on the ground. Tears of anger fell down her cheeks as she grabbed the gun and pointed it at short-haired man.

He smirked at her, and she growled and pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated the silver-haired man's stomach, and he hissed in pain. He clutched his stomach and doubled over. The youngest one got angry, but she didn't catch the look on his face because she was crawling over to Tseng who was now unconscious.

"Tseng…", she whispered.

The silver-haired man that she shot started whining in pain, "Kadaj, it hurts so much! I'll get that meanie for ever shooting me!".

The youngest one comforted the whining man and made him stand up straight. He met Yazoo's eyes with his own and nodded to the other boy. Yazoo smirked and aimed the gun he had at Elena who was holding Tseng in her arms (he had dropped the other man).

Elena was covered in her and Tseng's blood, but she didn't care. She was praying the black-haired man was alive as she cradled him in her arms. She heard footsteps and looked up from her ministrations.

She saw Yazoo in front of her and closed her eyes, preparing for the incoming pain that she was going to inevitably meet. Instead of shooting her like she expected, he pistol-whipped her across the face, knocking her out instantly.

"Good job, Yazoo", the one name Kadaj said as he patted his companion on the back.

Yazoo smirked as he put the gun away, "What shall we do with them, brother?".

"Let's take them to our hideout", Kadaj said.

"Hey, what about me?", the other boy whined still clutching his wound that was bleeding a little bit now.

"You'll be fine, Loz…", Yazoo said calmly.

Yazoo picked the blonde woman up and handed her to Kadaj who threw her over his shoulder. Yazoo rubbed his hands together as he prepared himself to pick up the black-haired man. He pulled the older man's arms, and then hoisted him over his shoulder.

"You ready?", Kadaj asked, and Yazoo nodded.

The three of them left the cave, disappearing from the cave in a blink of an eye. Yazoo made sure that Tseng wouldn't fall from his shoulders. It was kind of hard though because of the pace they were going at. Kadaj did the same, tightening his grip on the Elena's legs. Loz was slowest because of his injury when he was usually the fastest in running.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well that's it for now. Vincent will be in the next chapter hopefully. If you review you'll see him soon!


	2. Affliction Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** Vincent saves both Elena and Tseng from being tortured by Kadaj's gang. Elena, on first sight, starts to have feelings for Vincent, but what about Tseng?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I decided to write a male/female story, since I've been writing a lot of yaoi lately. I hope you enjoy this story, and I also hope you review and tell me what you think. Anyway, here it is…

This update will be short due to writer's block, so Vinny-san won't be in this chapter or the next.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saving Me:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Affliction Part One:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elena groaned as she rolled over on the muddy ground beneath her. Her head ache but her stomach hurt worse. As soon as consciousness gripped her, she felt nothing but soreness in the middle of her belly.

What happened? Where was she?

She opened her brown eyes and met fuzziness in her vision. She rubbed her eyes, keeping one hand on her stomach to soothe the pain. She looked at her surroundings and all she saw was a collection of white trees.

They looked beautiful in the moonlight, giving them a bright glow. The tall grasses merely camouflaged with the night sky. She had never seen anything like this at all in her life.

But where was Tseng…?

She didn't see him anywhere and it was starting to worry her immediately. She sat up and continued to clutch her stomach. Unfortunately sitting up wasn't a good idea because the wound on her stomach opened and the blood trickled down her arm.

"Aw…you've opened the wound again".

Her spine froze up into a block of ice by the sound of that voice. It seemed that as soon as she heard that voice yesterday's events recollected in her mind. She began to shiver from both the cold in the air and the chill in her spine.

She looked over her shoulder to see a young man with long silver hair. He had aqua green eyes that held nothing but a clear indifference to her poor condition. His head was slightly titled to the side as he checked her out.

"I guess that's a good thing. I can use that to my advantage", the silver-haired youth continued, never showing a single emotion on his face.

"You're Yazoo, right?", she managed to say.

"That is correct", he said.

She wished he would've just said yes. His voice was a little bit too creepy for her comfort.

"Where is Tseng?", she began. "The man that was with me".

"I'm sure Kadaj or Loz is with him", the whelp answered as he gracefully seated himself beside her. "Besides…you shouldn't be worried about him when you're in danger yourself".

"What?", she cried as she crawled away on her butt.

"We really didn't appreciate you giving Mother to the man you call Reno", he began as he got up again.

He looked down at his leather attire as he wiped off any mud that had gotten onto it. this boy was very creepy…too creepy. He turned his cat-like aqua green eyes onto her. She watched the gun hanging from his hips warily, wondering what he was going to do with it. she knew she couldn't just get up and run because he could easily pull that gun out and shoot her dead with it. But he wouldn't go through all that trouble just to bring her here and kill, would he?

"Would you like to tell me where this Reno person has taken Mother?", he asked.

"No!", she shouted instantly.

He let out a long sigh, "I would've hoped that things wouldn't have to happen like this…", he muttered.

Simultaneously as he said this, he unhooked the gun from his hip and pulled out a thick and huge bullet from his pocket. Her brown eyes widened to saucers as he stuffed the bullet in one of the hole.

She didn't care if he could shoot her with that gun anymore. She crawled to her feet and high-tailed it in the opposite direction like she stole something. She was panting heavily as her heart pounding violently in her chest.

"Ah, come on! I don't want to hurt you!", she heard him call in his usual calm tone, knowing he was lying through his teeth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He let a sharp grunt rip from his lip unconsciously when he felt a stabbing pain in his side. His dark eyes snapped open and saw the night sky above a series of white trees. He tried to move but unfortunately he was tied to one of the trees by a tight rope.

"Glad to see you are still alive".

That voice…

Oh, god he was still in hell…

His dark eyes traveled down and met the aqua green eyes that were merely inches away from him. The owner of the cat-like eyes was a youth with medium-length silver hair. His lips held a small smirk on them and it just chilled the black-haired man to the bone to see him like that and so close to him.

"Where am I? And where is Elena?", he asked instantly.

"You mean that witch that shot me?".

His dark eyes looked over the silver-haired youth's shoulders and saw another male with silver hair step out. He was staring at him with an amused look on his face and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yazoo's taking care of her. Why? Do you care for her?", the youth in front of him asked.

"Of course I do and I'm not going to lie about that", the black-haired man hissed.

"I could tell by the way you were protecting her", he said as he moved away from him. "She'll be perfect to get you to spill the beans".

Oh, shit!

How could he have been so stupid?

"Don't you dare touch her!", the leader of the Turks shouted at their retreating forms. "Whatever you plan to do to her…do it to me instead…".

He let himself dropped sluggishly against the ropes that restrained him. He was pretty high up on the tree and he just stared at the ground as the younger boy walked up to him again.

"I was hoping you'd say that", he said with a smile.

"What are we going to do to him, Kadaj?", the other silver-haired youth asked, feeling a sudden surge of happiness rush through him.

"Hm…since it'll probably be hard to strip him naked and use the whip on him, we could just try pulling off the bones in his toes, Loz?", the one named Kadaj suggested as he smiled back at his counterpart.

Tseng gulped when he heard that. He couldn't figure out why the silver-haired youth was so malicious and so cruel. Who was he? Where did he just these ideas from? And why does it seem like he's met him before?

He was ripped from his thoughts when he felt two points of metal on his chin. He looked down and saw that the silver-haired adolescent was holding a double-bladed sword to his chin. He summoned as much anger as he could in his dark eyes in a death-glare.

"Ah, don't look at me like that. You brought this upon yourself, ya know", the youth said as his grin broadened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** And CUT! This was shorter than I would've thought it would've been. I'm not really enthusiastic about writing another chapter yet but maybe your reviews will change my mind.


	3. Affliction Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** Vincent saves both Elena and Tseng from being tortured by Kadaj's gang. Elena, on first sight, starts to have feelings for Vincent, but what about Tseng?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I decided to write a male/female story, since I've been writing a lot of yaoi lately. I hope you enjoy this story, and I also hope you review and tell me what you think. Anyway, here it is…

This update will be short due to writer's block. I'm really starting to think about quitting this story for awhile until I'm finished with my other ones. If you think I shouldn't, please inform me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saving Me:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Affliction Part Two:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fear…

She was consumed by it as she ran with all of her life's energy and refused to stop even if she was tired. She wrapped an arm around the wound and tried to at least apply some pressure to it. Her vision was getting hazy and the only thing that was keeping her moving was her feet that seemed to start to move on its own.

Unfortunately, her quick run was cut short when she felt a huge bullet rip through the back of her knee. She coughed up blood as she fell, face-first, to the ground. She weakly tried to reach out to get up again but a familiar foot slammed down on it, rendering it futile to even try to get up anymore.

She cracked a brown eye open and looked up the slim and lithe boy attached to the foot. She narrowed her one eye (the only one she could open at the time) at the silver-haired male who smiled down at her.

"See? I told you that I didn't want to hurt you but you left me no choice", he said in an almost soft whisper.

She sneered and spat on his boot, "Getting the head of a freaking alien isn't worth killing another human being!".

Yazoo sucked in breath sharply, and Elena knew she had hit a nerve. The silver-haired male narrowed his glowing aqua green eyes and she knew from then she was in deep shit. He looked like a demon as his eyes flashed with his quiet rage and his lips curled downward into a frown. She yanked her arm over and over again to try to move it from under his boot.

"You won't talk about Mother like that again. I'll make sure of that", he hissed, loosing all cool in his usually calm voice.

He pulled out his gun again and aimed it directly in the middle of her forehead. She gasped and closed her eyes, preparing for the end. She didn't want it to end like this though. She used all of her remaining energy to yank her hand back.

"Help!", she cried at the top of her lungs.

"Why are you yelling so loudly for? I haven't shot you…yet", he said as he cocked his gun.

If her heart was racing while she was running, then it would be beating out of her chest by now. Her brown eyes grew wide and her jaw hit the ground beneath her. She cried out when she felt his boot put all of his body weight onto her hand that probably had all of its bones crushed.

"Are you ready to die?", he asked as he put his slim index finger over the trigger.

"Help!", she continued to cry out.

He slowly started to press the trigger.

_Boom…Whoosh… _

His actions were cut short when a foreign bullet flew across his face. He gasped and took a reflexive step back. The blonde woman took this chance to remove her blood red hand. She managed to sit up on her knees and kicked the silver-haired male's legs out from under him.

His glowing eyes widened to saucers as he "gracefully" fell backwards onto the muddy ground below them. A series of bullets, which came out of nowhere, started flying past them and she started to crawl away.

"Elena, hide behind the trees!".

That voice…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Show me, Elena. I would love to see her".

His voice was obviously dripping with hate in them. The two silver-haired males in front of him smirked. The youngest one tugged on his black hair harshly, burning holes on the side of his face with his glowing aqua green eyes.

"We will do no such thing", he said. "Maybe if you give us the location of that friend of yours, then we'll consider giving you your girlfriend back".

"I-", the black-haired man cut himself off. "I won't tell you a thing".

The silver-haired youth sighed and unsheathed his double bladed katana. He began twirling it around like a baton in front of the older man's face. The older-looking silver-haired male behind him was snickering as the black-haired Turk tried to move away from the swinging blades.

"Should I start cutting off the skin of your face? Or maybe something else?", the silver-haired youth said as he ghosted his hand over the older man's loins.

The dark-haired man sneered at him and narrowed his dark eyes. This only made the youth's grin even broader. He wished that there were some way out or some way to get to Elena. He had to save her but he had to know her location.

The youth stopped swinging the blade and pressed just the tip of it into the older man's upper thigh. A hiss ripped out of his throat and he bit his lip as the youth started to press it in even more, loving the look of pain on his face.

"Want to say something now?", he asked.

"You can burn in hell with Sephiroth…", the leader of the Turks spat hatefully.

"Now, now…that really smarts. You shouldn't wish no one was in hell. Aren't you the polite type?", the youth teased.

"Hey, Kadaj, no fair. I want to hurt him!", Loz cried as he charged at the two. "For Mother!".

Before Kadaj could move, the clumsy muscular man ran into him, pushing the blades all the way through Tseng's thigh. The black-haired Turk cried out in pure pain again. His blood was pooling down his legs and onto the dry ground. His vision almost instantly grew hazy and he could barely see the two silver-haired males arguing with each other.

"You idiot! Now that you did that, he's probably going to pass out in a second or two from blood loss. What are you going to do with a dead hostage? We need him to tell us where Mother is since Yazoo hasn't come back yet!", he heard the youth yell.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if you didn't leave me out of things, then I wouldn't have done that!", he heard Loz yell back.

It was followed by a whimper from Loz as he started to cry a little. Kadaj rolled his eyes and yanked the two blades out of the black-haired man's legs, ripping a groan deep from his throat.

The older man let his body hang down. He didn't have the strength to lift anything. The bleeding wound on his leg assured that as it zapped his energy with every passing second. He began panting slowly as the dark spots in his vision started to grow bigger.

"Must save…Elena", were the last of his words as he slipped into unconsciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elena frantically looked around, searching for the person who was telling her to get behind the trees. She heard a twig snap and saw Yazoo getting up. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Before she could even do anything, the arms lifted her up and away from the angry silver-haired male who was picking up his pretty silver gun.

Her unknown savior threw her over his shoulder and she caught a flash of black and red before she started looking at the ground again. She felt a supporting hand on her upper thigh.

She curled her body around so that she could get at least a quick look at her savior before she passed. Unfortunately, she only caught back of him who had long black hair and red a cape on. That was all she saw before she fell limp over his shoulders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Good God this was short. I'm so sorry. I'm not really in the mood for updating this story but I don't want to disappoint you guys. Maybe your reviews will change my mind.


	4. My Savior

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** Vincent saves both Elena and Tseng from being tortured by Kadaj's gang. Elena, on first sight, starts to have feelings for Vincent, but what about Tseng?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I decided to write a male/female story, since I've been writing a lot of yaoi lately. I hope you enjoy this story, and I also hope you review and tell me what you think. Anyway, here it is…

This update will be short due to writer's block. I'm really starting to think about quitting this story for awhile until I'm finished with my other ones. If you think I shouldn't, please inform me.

**Current author's note**: I still feel the same…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saving Me:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: My Savior:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What happened…? _

She woke up with a groan. Her vision was fuzzy as usual but she could make out the shapes of the white trees of the Forgotten City. She was on her back on the moist ground. She rolled over on her side to observe her surrounds. She didn't see anyone around but she did see a small pond a few feet away from her.

_Who was it that saved me…? _

She remembered the image she saw right before she passed out. Who did she know that wore black and red? She crawled into a sitting position weakly. The pain in her torso was still there and she clutched it.

As soon as she did, she felt the soft fabric of a wrap across her whole torso area. She undid her shirt and saw the white cloth there. It was stained heavily by her blood. She put her shirt back on and scanned her surroundings thoroughly.

_Did her savior put this on me…?_

She gathered her thoughts. Who did she know that wore black and red? She could've sworn she saw a guy who both colors in Cloud's gang but she could be wrong? As she continued to ponder on past thoughts, an image of Tseng came to her mind. Oh, how worried she was about him. She heard the growling of her stomach but didn't pay attention to it any more as she tried to fight back the tears that brimmed on her eyes.

"Oh, Tseng…", she whispered as she brought her knees to her chest.

The only thing that could be heard now was the crickets of the night and many creatures making their individual noises along with her growling stomach that was getting louder by the second.

"Getting hungry?".

She looked over her shoulders and gasped at who it was right behind her. How come she didn't hear him? He wore golden metal boots with black leather pants and a red cape. It took her a while to realize that this was the same person she saw before she passed her. In her realization, she gasped and pointed at him. Her jaw practically hit the floor.

"It's you! You're the one who saved me!", she cried.

"Don't be so presumptuous…", he whispered as he folded his arms before his chest.

She noticed a golden claw on his left arm. His overall appearance was stunning to anyone and she was no different as she stared at him for what felt like the longest time. His voice rang in her ears but she couldn't respond.

_Was it because of the pain…?_

"Was it you that put these bandages on me?", she asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, I used a potion to soothe the pain so that's most likely why you don't feel much of it. I don't know how long you'll be safe though", he answered.

"What is your name anyway, mister? I think I've seen you with Cloud and the others…", she said as she looked down at the ground to think some more.

"I joined AVALANCHE to stop Sephiroth. My name is Vincent", he answered.

"Mr. Valentine? Mr. Vincent Valentine from the Turks of long ago?", she blurted out.

He frowned underneath the red clothing that covered his mouth and chin. She noticed the sad glow in his eyes and slapped a hand over her mouth. She immediately regretted what she said to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying…", she trailed off.

_What **was** I was trying to do…? Create a conversation…with someone I don't even know…?_

As she pondered on her thoughts, she heard him clear his throat. Her head immediately snapped up to look back into those alluring crimson eyes of him. She couldn't help but get lost in them.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you hungry or not?", he asked.

"Sort of…", she lied and as soon as he heard those words he turned his back to her.

She saw a hole in his back that ripped through his red cape and his leather clothing, revealing a small wound in his back. It was the size of a bullet hole and was a putrid black color but it didn't bleed. The mere sight of it made her gasp.

"You're hurt!", she cried.

"I'm fine…", he muttered as he started to walk again.

"Wait! Can you tell me where Tseng is?", she shouted.

"I was looking for him but I had to check on you", he said as he looked over his shoulder. "I can go now?".

She nodded and he pulled a small pistol from his pocket. He carried it delicately over to her and placed it in her hands. She stared at the silver gun then back up at him confusedly.

"I'll be back as soon as possible…", he whispered as he stood up straight and left her there with a loaded and cocked gun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kadaj used the nearby pool to wash his stained blades off. His silver eyebrows were knitted together in frustration. He let a growl slip from his lips every other second as he roughly wiped his metal blades off with a towel.

"Kadaj…".

"Hm…", the silver-haired youth said as he looked over his shoulder.

In his aqua green eyes, he saw no one else but his long-haired brother, Yazoo. He had a frown on his face and there was a small cut on his cheek that looked like it stopped bleeding hours ago.

"I'm sorry. She got away from me…", the gunman said as he stared at him.

"Hm…Loz made Tseng lose consciousness. I always have to do things myself, do I?", the swordsman muttered as he dried his blades off. "We need to find out where that damned Reno-guy is!".

"We still have time. The stigma hasn't fully victimized the people yet…", the gunman stated as he paced back and forth.

"I don't care! The Reunion is coming regardless of how many people are 'victimized' by the stigma", the swordsman snorted as he sheathed his dual-sword.

"Where is Loz anyway?", the long-haired male asked.

"He went to look for you", the younger male answered.

"And Tseng?", the older silver-haired one questioned.

"Still hanging from the tree…we bandaged him up to at least attempt to stop the bleeding", the swordsman replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elena started to doze off from time to time. She was getting very sleepy and she was still hungry. It was only around a half hour that Vincent had been gone and she cradled her knees to her chest that entire time.

She was happy nothing had disturbed her. She sighed from time to time and stared at the rippling water from the pond when something disturbed it. She was both glad and frustrated that she was in such a quiet and peaceful place.

She looked to her right and saw a tree that looked like she would be able to climb. Maybe she could sleep in a tree tonight. She didn't know if she could wait for Vincent because her eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

She bit her lips as she crawled to her feet. She limped over to the tree and grabbed it in a death grip that turned her knuckles white. She weakly pulled her leg up and placed it on the tree. As soon as she pulled up on the tree, she lost her footing and fell painfully on her ass. She hissed, feeling the pain shot up her spine.

"Damnit…that hurt…", she whined, "but I gotta try it again…".

With firm determination, she got up again and successfully climbed up the great with much difficulty. She practically felt like crying the whole way up. Once she got to the nearest branch, she hoisted herself over it and let out a relieved sigh. She didn't move anymore even though she was lying on her arms. She was too tired to move and allowed her heavy eyelids to close, sending her off into another deep slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loz grumbled as he stomped through the forest of white trees, complaining under his breath frequently. His bottom lip was poked out and his aqua green eyes were glued to the muddy brown earth beneath his feet.

"Why did I always get stuck with the stupid jobs?", he whined.

He sighed unhappily as his aqua green eyes stared at the muddy brown earth underneath his feet. He stopped abruptly when he felt something pressed against him on the back of his head. He heard the sound of a gun cocking and froze.

"Tell me where Tseng is and I won't have to pull the trigger", a masculine voice said in a growl behind him.

He chuckled and put his hands behind his head, "Whoa…officer, what did I do?".

"I don't have time for games…", the voice growled again.

"That's a shame then…", he smirked as he turned around quickly, earning himself a gun to his forehead.

He saw a black-haired man glaring at him angrily. It only made his smirk broaden. He stretched his arms out in a demonstrative manner as he took a few steps away from the angry gunman.

"Because I love games…", he finished.

He lunged forward, unleashing the spikes on his weapons were that attached to his hands. It didn't take long for the red-eyed gunman to start shooting. His aim was on point but the fast silver-haired male was shifting from side to side rapidly to avoid the bullets zooming towards him.

The aqua green-eyed male got within arm's reach as thrust his fist forward to connect with the raven-haired man's face but the older man shifted to the side and with great speed and strength punched the younger male in the face with his golden claws, ripping off a few pieces of skin in the process.

"Ah!", Loz yelled as he was thrown back a few feet.

He caught his balance again quickly and stroked his wounded face that was bleeding slowly. He frowned and glared at the gunman who was loading his gun again for a second assault.

"You cut my face!", he cried as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"I can see that…", the red-eyed man hissed as he aimed his gun at him again.

"You're lucky I'm on a mission to look for Yazoo instead of fray with you", the silver-haired male growled. "I'll finish you off later".

"No, you won't…", the gunman snarled as he put his finger over the trigger.

Before he could shoot, the silver-haired male was gone. He saw him disappearing in the trees and decided to follow him. Maybe the dimwitted man who lead him straight to where he could find Tseng.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, here it is…another short chapter. I'm really trying to get in the mood of writing chapter for this story again but it's not working. I wish this was longer. You guys should give me credit for trying. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Complications

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** Vincent saves both Elena and Tseng from being tortured by Kadaj's gang. Elena, on first sight, starts to have feelings for Vincent, but what about Tseng?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I decided to update this story after a long time to show you guys that I didn't give up on this story. It's too unique to give up on. Well anyway please read, enjoy, and review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Saving Me:**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five: Complications:**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent followed Loz. It proved to be a bit of a challenge since he could barely see the silver-haired male with his keen crimson-colored eyes. He sped up his pace with his gun coked in his hand. Even as he ran at full-speed, he refused to let his defenses down.

He let a few of his demon senses take over so he could hear if anyone was trying to sneak up on him. This action changed his blood red eyes to a golden color, the color of his inner demon Chaos's eyes. He could feel his heart beat clearer than before.

This was one of the few times he used Chaos's powers and still he only used them temporarily. The demon's power over him had the tendency to get stronger with each use of it. It had only been a few minutes that he had been running after Loz when he heard that voice.

"_It seems like you need assistance or you'll lose him"_

_I can take care of this. I don't need any help…not from the likes of you…_

"_Say that to the bullet wound in your back. It's slowing you down. Let my wings guide you"_

_No…_

The black-haired male shook his head, blinking his eyes rapidly. They changed to their original blood red color. His heightened ability to sense the things around him better returned to normal.

Eventually, he saw Loz had stopped running a few meters away from him. He kept running, but used the trees as shields. The silver-haired male just stood there and looked like he was talking to somebody. The gunman drew closer and soon found himself within a meter away from the other male. He looked around and saw that he was talking to a long-haired male and another boy with silver hair.

He took his eyes off the boys for a second and saw a man with black hair. His head was hanging downward and his leg was wrapped with a bandage. The ex-Turk could tell that he had been bleeding.

_That must be Tseng…_

He quickly took his eyes off the blood. The sight of blood always seemed to make his inner demon talk to him more. He looked back at the silver-haired males and listened to their conversation.

"Okay, which one of you guys are going to find the girl?" the one with the medium length hair and a dual-bladed sword in his hand asked.

The long-haired one stepped up, "I'll do it, Kadaj. I want to get that girl back as well as that man who stopped me".

"A man, Yazoo?" the swordsman said with raised eyebrow.

"Yes, a man with long black hair and blood red eyes attacked me before I could get anything out of the girl", Yazoo replied while Loz gasped and pointed at him.

"That man! That man attacked me too! The big mean monster left a cut on my cheek", the short-haired one whined as he fingered the cut on his cheek.

Yazoo only stared at him blankly before he began talking again, "He took the girl. I don't where though".

"Fine, Yazoo. You go find her. Loz…", Kadaj paused and glared at the muscular male. "Don't do anything. Go to sleep. Heal up. Your wounds need to heal".

Loz pouted and went to go sit on a nearby rock, and Yazoo took off quickly to go find Elena. Kadaj sighed in frustration and went back to thoroughly cleaning his wound, waiting on the leader of the Turks to wake back up.

Vincent kept his eyes on everyone and everything as he used stealth to sneak up to the tree where the man was tied up while Kadaj had his back turned to the pool. As long as he kept quiet, he could untie the man and hide behind the trees to sneak out.

It took him a long time before he finally stood face-to-face with the unconscious leader of the Turks. He shook his head. The man looked bad but with time his wounds could heal and make him better.

He untied the ropes at his feet first, letting the man's feet dangle. Then he went to untie the ropes at his hands. The man fell forward with a loud unconscious grunt, which was something the gunman didn't expect to hear from the other male. He froze, but caught the other man in his arms, placing him on the ground. He turned around and saw that Kadaj was gone and Loz had fallen asleep on the rock.

_Shit…_

The black-haired male turned around, looking for the missing swordsman. Where was he? He got his answer when he suddenly felt two sharp and piercing swords in his side. He coughed out blood as he yelled and fell to his hands and knees. It hurt like hell since it was not only one but two swords piercing his side, missing all of his vital organs.

His blood spilled out, stained, and mixed with the muddy ground below him. He tried to regain control of his body that felt like it was going to give out on him.

"You fool. You think you can just sneak in here and take our little Tseng away from us?" the swordsman teased as he appeared in front of the ex-Turk and ran his dual-bladed sword along the older male's cheek.

Vincent said nothing as his eyes glued on his own blood that was flooding the area around him. His vision grew blurry and he felt extremely weak. Suddenly, he felt his whole body freeze up and his eyes widened in shock.

"_Time for me to step in. I don't care what you say now"._

_No!_

"No!" the gunman screamed again as he fell over on his side, gripping the sides of his head as if he had a severely bad migraine.

The wound on his side began to heal quickly as well as the bullet wound on his back. He was soaked in his own pool of blood as he rapidly squirmed around as if he were having a seizure.

Kadaj could only watch in interest. His aqua green eyes stared as the older male struggle internally. This made him smirk. He heard another groan that didn't come from the gunman in front of him. He looked over and saw the Turk slowly and weakly trying to get up. His face clearly showed that he was still in a great deal of pain.

Another sound distracted the dual swordsman from the Turk. It was the sound of a demonic growl. He looked back at Vincent and saw a black and red aura surrounded him. It grew larger, making the younger male step backwards a few steps.

He watched as the gunman continued to struggle. His voice wouldn't work for him anymore and he fought just to get a few 'no's out. The gunman kicked, scratched, and punched at everything he could reach in his present location on the ground.

Tseng who had slowly gained his sight back looked up and saw a demonic aura and a pool was a few centimeters in front of his face. He backed away as far as his body could take him. He looked into the aura and saw that it was Vincent who was fighting with himself in the shield. The Turk was in complete shock when he saw that the gunman's usually red eyes were a bright golden color and as the ex-Turk yelled, he saw two pairs of fangs.

"Vincent…" was the only thing that the Turk could mutter.

He continued to watch, noticing that Kadaj was watching too. He scowled at the boy temporarily before he looked back at the other black-haired male. He saw the area of clothing on his back began to tear with the formation of what looked like shredded black wings. The gunman's blood splattered everywhere as the wings ripped out of his back, ripping a loud yell from his lips.

Vincent knew he had lost control, but that didn't mean he couldn't regain it again. He fought with Chaos even if he was losing consciousness. He felt his newly grown claws dig into the dirt as he focused his mind on pushing the demon back. Suddenly, his eyes as well as everyone else's eyes were blinded by the black side of the aura.

Once the aura "cleared", Kadaj and Tseng looked and saw that the gunman turned into an almost completely different person with a completely different outfit. The only thing that the demon had on that was Vincent's was that golden boots. The red bandana was shredded, making the head attire on the demon's head. The clothes that the demon wore were mostly black. His skin was a pale green color. The thing that caught their eyes the most on this beautiful demon was his glowing golden eyes.

The demon looked down at his hands, feeling a new surge of power. He was standing. He was silent as he turned around to face the people nearest to him. He smirked at the fear on the Turk's face. Kadaj only smiled.

"So you're Chaos?" the silver-haired male asked.

The demon flicked his great wings, causing a rush of air backwards. It hit the Turk with full force, knocking him into the forest and into a tree. Kadaj grin grew bigger and he looked over his shoulder to see that Loz was still sleeping after all of that. His jaw dropped in amazement. Only Loz would be able to sleep through something like that. He looked back to face the demon only to find him gone. He gasped and looked around.

_Where was he?_

"_Right here"_, the demon spoke to him telepathically as he flew right by the boy, scaring him a bit.

Before the boy could move, the demon kicked him **hard** in the side. He smirked when he felt and heard the bones cracking under the pressure he applied. He sent the swordsman who cried out loudly in pure pain flying threw a few trees, breaking them cleanly in half. The demon cheered inwardly and flew after him with great speed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elena was still asleep even though she occasionally woke up to see if she was safe. The blonde had never slept like this in her life. Maybe it was because she was paranoid. Maybe it was because of her wounds. She didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she was scared out of her mind and wanted Vincent to come back with Tseng.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off the sleep again. Her sleep, though, was short-lived once again when she felt the tree shake violently. She held her; her brown eyes widening to saucers with fear and shock. She looked down and saw that it was who she wished she hadn't have saw. He smirked at her.

"Sleeping in trees, are we?" he asked.

"Yazoo", she gasped as she scooted closer to the base of the tree. "Leave me alone! Vincent will come back and kick your ass!"

Yazoo shook his head, "It'll only take me a second to make this tree collapse and another second to get you in my grasp again. Then it'll only take me another second to shoot you in your leg until you tell me what I need to know".

"I won't ever tell you!" she shouted as she cocked her gun and aimed it at him. "You come any closer and I'll shoot".

The silver-haired male smirk turned into his simple calm expression. Oh, how he wished she could have just told him what he wanted to know so he wouldn't have to waste such expensive bullets on her. Pistol whipping didn't cause enough pain.

He took a step forward and quickly stepped back when the blonde shot at him at his feet. He smirked again. He didn't know that she actually had the guts to shoot him by the way she was shaking.

He fingered the gun on his right hip. She growled and shot at him again. This time the bullet flew by the silver-haired male's head. His aqua green eyes widened in shock as his body froze. She knew she had to conserve her bullets and decided not to shoot anymore. But she didn't show it on her face. The gunman decided to stop moving since one step forward or anywhere might get him killed.

"Ah!"

They both heard a yell that was felt very close to where they were. Yazoo's eyes widened again when he recognized the yell.

"Kadaj!" he gasped, making the blonde girl frown.

He saw her frown and she said, "Don't move".

He glared at her, wondering how he was going to get out of this. Sure, he could move fast but could he move fast enough. The blonde female didn't look like a truly experienced person to handle a gun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaos began his barrage of punches, kicks, and attacks with his long claws. Kadaj didn't even have a single chance to attack and kept breaking tree after tree, causing a humungous amount of pain in his back. He slowly started to lose consciousness and when the demon gave him one last and very strong punch to the face. He broke through another tree and passed out cold on the ground.

They were far away from where they originally started. The demon smirked at his handiwork, seeing at how bloody and bruised the silver-haired male was and how much damage he caused to the forest.

"_Go get Tseng, a boy with black hair, and don't you dare hurt him",_ he heard Vincent speak to him.

_Why should I?_

"_Because I said so"_

_Ooo…I'm scared._

"_Do it and if you hurt him. You'll be sorry"_

_Fine…_

"_And find Elena, a girl with blonde hair"_

The demon growled and flew back to where he was before. He looked over and saw that one of the silver-haired males was still sleeping soundly on the rock. Even he shook his head as he tried to sniff out the Turk. He went back into the forest from the opening and found the black-haired male trying to get up. He growled and rolled his eyes. This is what Vincent asked him to get? Sighing, he walked toward the man who looked at him in fear.

"Vincent?" he asked.

The demon shook his head and continued to step forward. The man tried to move backwards but he couldn't move every far. The demon eventually caught up to him, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Vincent sent me to get you", the demon told him. "As well as Elena".

"Elena", the man whispered tiredly.

It didn't take long before the demon picked up on a girl's scent. He followed it and got there within seconds, walking into another clearing with the Turk still over his shoulder. He saw another silver-haired male and a blonde girl in a tree with a gun aimed at the boy.

He put one foot after another and saw the blonde looked at him, distracting herself from the other male. The silver-haired one took this chance to charge for the tree, but before he could even land a punch on the tree, the demon took out Vincent's trusty gun and shot the other gunman in the shoulder, making him fall over and rendered him unconscious in a second.

The girl looked at the demon and gasped, aiming the gun at him. Her brown eyes looked at him in fear.

"Who are you? Where's Vincent? And why do you have Tseng with you?" she asked.

The demon smirked, "Don't worry. I'm here to help. Tseng here is what Vincent told me to retrieve".

She continued to look at him, "Where's Vincent?"

"In here", he replied, pointing at his brain.

The blonde dropped her gun and fell forward, falling off the tree. She didn't even yell because she had closed her eyes and fell asleep again. She was that tired. The demon caught her and laid Tseng who fell asleep again at a nearby by tree and placed her against the tree she fell from.

He stared at her with interest. He could tell that the girl had taken a good beating. Bullet wounds, bruises, blood, and scratches were almost all over her body. He was going to have to treat her wounds if she was going to live through the night. Vincent wouldn't take too kindly to him if she had died.

He stripped off some of her clothes to get to the bandages. As his golden eyes traveled across her pale skin, he felt something else grow in him. He trailed his claw along her skin, being careful not to cut her skin anymore than it was. She looked so innocent, and he despised innocence. Her chest lifted up and down as she breathed heavily. He looked at that as well, wondering how she would taste.

"_Don't you dare…"_

The demon completely ignored Vincent and leaned forward, kissing the blonde female's neck and snaking his demon tongue along her neck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Whoa… Finally an update. Surprised to see Chaos in this story? Hehehehehehehehehe…what is he going to do to the poor and tired Elena? Will they ever be saved? And when will Vincent gain control of his body again? Update and get more. Thanks.


End file.
